


Friday Night Lights In Xadia

by sasquatch66



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasquatch66/pseuds/sasquatch66
Summary: Welcome to my first fan fiction! This is an Alternate American Football Universe of the show, The Dragon Prince. Set in a modern day era, the main characters are also set in a high school drama. Hope y’all enjoy!!!





	1. All For The Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -in his desperation he jump as high as his leg could send him, smoothly catching the ball in one hand as it started to graze his finger tips,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my first fan fiction! This is an Alternate American Football Universe of the show, The Dragon Prince. Set in a modern day era, the main characters are also set in a high school drama. Hope y’all enjoy!!!

Late afternoon, the sun is now setting as it paints the sky and the clouds with hues of purple, orange and red, as if an artist has painted the sky themselves. Birds chirped as they soar through the cool gentle breeze of the autumn wind, singing a beautiful melody, only to be interrupted by soft distant hooting and hollering. Then there was a sudden uproar of excitement cheers yet it was mixed with frustrated shouting on both sidelines. 

“HIKE!!!”, the Quarterback caught the ball that was roughly passed to him from his Center, as he brought the ball up to his chest scanning the field deciding whether or not to throw or run the ball. The cool breeze of autumn were now torn apart by the heat waves coming off the football players. There were loud grunts as the sound of shoulder pads and helmets collided against one another, they sounded like shotguns repeatedly going off.

The QB saw his Wide Receiver was open and with all his might he chuck the ball like a cannon to his Receivers direction. That said Receiver calculated the ball was going to go over his head, in his desperation he jump as high as his leg could send him, smoothly catching the ball in one hand as it started to graze his finger tips, only to be tackle out of nowhere. He crash landed on the ground with a thud and the ball bounce out of his hand, both sidelines wince and “oof” as both of the bodies flopped to the ground.

“Hngh!” The athlete groaned as he clutched at his stomach and bit down hard on his mouth guard.

“CALLUM!!!” A stern, deep voice yelled at him from a distance. “You got to pay attention to your surrounding man! How did you not see you were being followed by the Outside LB?!” Coach Corvus eyeball him as Callum was slowly lifted up from the ground, thanks to the person who had tackle him, in return they quickly help brush some of the dirt and grass off his practice jersey.

Corvus let out a short heavy sigh, “But, great job on risking it for the biscuit, I would love to see that connect next Friday night.” He said as he went to tighten his band that was keeping his dreads in a bun, he does this whenever he’s stress or nervous...or angry.

Callum thanked his coach as he jogged over back to the huddle. He heard a soft giggle from behind follow up by “Hey butter fingers!” the Linebacker tossed Callum the ball and he almost dropped it, he was juggling the ball for a bit before actually catching it. Which in return only made the Linebacker laugh a more, they held up two of their four fingers, signing ‘I got my eye on you’ with a slight smirk. Callum just frowned at them and jogged back to his group.

Later that evening the Head Coach, Harrow, gave them a short yet motivated speech and teased them about Homecoming that was happening next Friday. Which if they win against Duren the would be on the road to the championship finals. Soren broke them up after he gave his short motivation speech, they chant “Twin Towers” and they all started to scatter all over the practice field to pick up the equipments and put them either on the side, corners or in the shack. 

Callum removed his helmet and shook his head, his hair sprinkle with sweat and they nearly stuck to his eyebrows, “I need a haircut, badly”, looking up to see a few clump of his bangs. He was ambushed yet again as Soren ruffle his tangled greasy hair like a mad man.

“Look who thinks he’s Odell Jr!” Soren teased, while carrying a sack of footballs which he now slung over his shoulders, he was grinning widely through his helmet.

“But you gotta admit though Soren , I WOULD’VE had it if-“ Soren jumps in interrupting Callum

“If you only saw you had that moonshadow elf gal creeping up on ya like an assassin, but you didn’t.” He laughs for a bit, reliving the image in his head, seeing Callum expression go from pure joy, as if the gods had gave him a present themselves, to shear terror and confusion. Soren was pretty sure the whole team saw how wide Callum opened his eyes as he flops to the ground.

Callum frowns and blew a strand of hair out his face, “Just be lucky you Quarterbacks aren’t allowed to be tackle during practice”,he mumble and picks up his cones to carry it to the shack.

“Ok, ok, hey now, in all seriousness, you’ve surprised all of us with that catch. Dude, literally, the whole team held their breath. I was about to start sprinting towards you if you had connected with that catch”, He gently punch Callum shoulder, “and you better pull that stunt again next week dude!” 

Callum face lit up a bit, he was still relatively new to football despite playing the sport for 2 years now. He didn’t had the best ‘hands’ nor the fastest footwork, but he has potential, it was his junior year and he wanted to make it the best he can. 

“In all honesty, I only joined the team because of my step dad”. Callum thought to himself. His step dad wouldn’t stop suggesting him the sport when he started high school, he hadn’t bother Callum when he finally said no, until he heard a long time friend of his, was on the team, it's been forever since he has talked to this said person since he grew a bit anti-social, he mostly buried his face in his iPad sketching the day away or in his school work.

He hope in joining the sport he would get talk to her again, and which they have and they started to become best friend once again, in fact because of her Callum was more open and had bit of self confidence, even going to after practice workout with her. He manage to put on a few muscle but he was still rather slim, which was great for someone his size and his position. He would be more faster, and be able to slink past the hulking human and elves in shoulder pads charging at him like a rabid Banther, to his surprise, some women even join the sport and even they send chills down his spine, a lot of them were just as aggressive as the guys!

Just as he left the men’s locker room, he felt someone tapped his right shoulder, he went to look, only to find no body there, but his subconscious solved who it was until-“BOO!”

Callum nearly jumped out of his skin if he hadn’t recognize the familiar accent, standing in front of him was Rayla. She was wearing her Katolis sportswear hoodie, she wore her casual dark navy blue spandex and the casual black and white vans shoe. By her feet she had her duffle bag so she bring home and wash her practice outfits, and her book bag strapped to her back. Her purple markings were slightly stained, but it help bring out her lavender pink eyes, her horns stuck out of her light silver hair, which they were just as a mess and greasy as Callum’s, but it didn’t bother him a bit. 

She chuckle for a bit but almost sounded unsatisfied, she was expecting him to almost jump to the ceiling this time or at least out of his skin.

“Y-You know… you can’t sneak up on me so easily” he said clutching his chest 

“Oh but I did tho’, twice already!” She grin, but gave him a soft smile as she moved her hair behind her elf ears, but they fell back to their original position. “Speaking of which, I’m extremely sorry about earlier, I didn’t mean to tackle you on the ground like that. I hope I didn’t hurt ya that badly.” She gave off a worry face.

“Nah, you’re good, although, was it really necessary to take my spotlight like that, I had the ball in my hand Rayla!” He complain to her and she burst out laughing as they walked to the pickup lane carrying their bags.

“Agh! But I just couldn’t resist, the moment was too perfect, and you know me I can't let you take all the glory”, tears ran down her cheek as she try to catch her breath.

“Well I’m happy you had ‘fun’ snatching me from once in a lifetime moment. Seriously I don’t think I’ll EVER have that chance again.” His shoulders sagged and made his pouty face more extra dramatic.

“Aww, don’t worry, I have hopes you’ll get that chance again, I really do Callum. You’re an amazin’ athlete” she placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a soft smile, her eyes focused on his hair and she giggled as she tries to part his hair to the side. “You need to do something about this mane of your’s. I think you give Simba a run for his money.” She tease at him.

“Yeah, yeah.” He replied quietly, only to flick his head so his hair can stay on one side.

Rayla hears a truck honk in the distance,”Ah Runann’s here, so...I’ll see you this weekend?”

“Not if you promise we're gonna do nothing but relax, coaches been killing us this week with practice!” He said watching her walk backwards.

“No pain, no gain dummy!” She replied, “But if you insist I might as well will. I’ll text ya tomorrow when I’m coming!” She was halfway to the truck now. She threw her stuff in the trunk bed and waved goodbye to Callum, she waited until he waved back before disappearing in old Chevy.

Callum hops in the car where Ezran and his grumpy glow toad, Bait, were waiting, he grabbed his iPad and pen from his book bag and started to doodle away while they wait for their dad to get done talking to the coaches. They hear the driver door open.

“Did Rayla snatch Callums ‘glory’ again?” Ez asked sounding unamused but he couldn’t help but snicker from a sec. 

“Oh ho ho hooo.” Harrow begin, “Like taking candy from a baby.”

“Hey!” Callum started but was interrupted by Baits grumble and Ez cackling his head off, he was only a preteen but he sure knows how to pick on Callum better than anyone else at his school.

Harrow was now chuckling a bit, Callum just let out a sigh, and shook his head, only till seconds later he started to laugh a little at the thought of him just flimsily falling to the ground like a cartoon character. He gave way to a little smile and started to sketch again, this time it was Rayla, fists planted on her hips with the most goofy smirk on her face.


	2. The Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -“You might fool everyone else, but I’ve seen the way you look at him little lamb! It's been what 2-3 years now?

Rayla hops in the truck, to her surprise Tinker is the one who’s picking her up from practice. He had ‘Hurricane’ by I Prevail playing on the radio, a song Rayla knew too well. He use to play this music all the time when she was little, now they listen to it right before they drop her off for game night to get her hype up.

“Hey there little lamb! How was practice, did you bust more heads today?” He wore a warm smile when his eyes met her. 

“Today was a bit slow, all Coach Amaya and Gren did for us Defense today was we went over our formation and plays,” she pauses as a tiny smirk crept up her face.

“Something tells me that’s not all that happen today isn't it?” Tinker asked with one eyebrow raised in question.They pulled out of the school parking lot and Tinker focus his eyes back on the road.

Rayla was back to giggling her head off again. “Oh hooo! Tinker you shoulda’ been there!” She slumb in her seat, the belt strap almost choking her. “Callum had made a one hand catch for the first time in his life, I never seen him so proud before, until…” she stops as her evil smirk took over.

“No you didn't.” Tinker respond, sounding shock, gaping his mouth and quickly looked at Rayla.”Oh you are...EVIL Rayla! You couldn’t just let that poor precious boy ended practice with an amazing catch like that?!” He threw his hand out the window, “One hand Rayla! ONE HAND!”

Rayla was now on the verge of having a cramp in her stomach from laughing too hard. “I know, I know Tinker, but gaaah, I just couldn’t resist, you know I am too good at ruining peoples ‘spotlight’ moments.”

Tinker palmed his forehead and shoke it side to side, but not even he could help but laugh at the sight he was imagining in his head. As Rayla calmed down they both sat in silence on the way back home listening the radio playing in the background.

“I thought Runaan was going to pick me up?” Her head facing at Tinker after a moment of silence.

“ He’s on another call Rayla, they were short on staff and he had to fill in their spot, he’ll be gone until tomorrow afternoon.” He responded, noticing Rayla mien has sagged, “But don't worry though little lamb, it won’t affect him seeing you play next Friday, I promise you that.”

Rayla rest her elbow on the arm of her seat and placed her chin in her hand, she felt a little better hearing he’ll be able to make next week game.

“And speaking of next week~”, Tinker singing almost a melody, Rayla turn her head at him confused, “Have you asked him out?” His question was quick but enough for Rayla to instantly go red and she quickly threw on her hoodie.

“I-Interesting th-theory! I-I-I have n-no idea wha’ you are talkin’ about!” she quickly lassen the strings of her hoodie to hide her face but failed miserably thanks to her horns.

Tinker gave her a cocky raised eyebrow. “You might fool everyone else, but I’ve seen the way you look at him little lamb! It's been what 2-3 years now? Y’all are amazing friends, just ask him already, I’m sure he likes you just as much as you do.”

Her and Callum have stopped talking to each other because after elementary school Rayla went to a different middle schools. When High School came they both ended up at the same school, though Callum wasn’t much a social caterpillar, it wasn’t until her Sophomore year when she heard he was joining the team. They’ve become the best of friends once more, but over the years she really started to like him more than a friend.

“I know tinker, but-UGH! I’m so nervous, I never asked anyone out before!” It was true she never really care about relationship but every time she was around Callum, her heart would flutter, she only threw her feelings out when they were at practice or game nights, but even still she couldn’t help it.

“Just be yourself Rayla. I am sure he likes you just the way you are. You don't need to change your character, fancy your hair, or all that extra stuff.” Tinker responded with comfort, he always had this positive energy no else had. He makes it like as if everything will work out in the end.

He placed a hand on Rayla’s shoulder. “Callum is a sweet, respective, mannerly guy. I was impressed at him the first time you had me and Runaan met the boy, don’t be afraid to ask him if you really want to Rayla. I think you two would make an adorable couple.” They pulled up in their driveway.

Rayla let out a sigh as Tinker helped brought her stuff in and carry them to her room, she hugs him after he set her stuff down. “Thank you Tinker, I’ll think about asking him. I just hope it doesn't ruin our friendsh-”

Tinker wave a hand. “Do not worry about all that, I have high hopes for the two of you.” he gave her a soft smile and cupped both his hand Rayla’s shoulders. “Now. Go take a shower before dinner, seriously it smells like you brought a corpse in here.” He teased as he walked out.

Rayla gave the inside of her hoodie a good sniff and shrugged her shoulder. She was use to the scent by now but went and took a hot shower anyways.

xxx

After Callum filled his belly and took a hot shower he collapsed on his bed, he went through his art gallery on his iPad to see how much sketching he has done or wants to finish. It wasn’t until he realizes that only one was a personal project he started this morning, the rest were just sketches of Rayla, a few of her in her football outfit, and a few in her casual clothing and one in a homecoming dress he made up. 

He quickly turns off his iPad and puts it beside his nightstand and use both hands to palm his face.”AGH!!! Just ask her Callum! It’s Rayla, you’ve been friends for a long time now” His mind shouted at him.

He had bought 2 tickets for them both a couple weeks ago but has yet ask her out, he would play it out in his head but he always shy away from the idea.

“Rayla looks like one of them athlete were stuff like that doesn’t matter to them,not even giving a care about a love life. What if she rejects me before I even say anything? What if this screws up our friendship?” he rubbed his temples

Homecoming was next week, everyone already had their dates or were just going with a group of friends. But the thing was it wasn’t about homecoming, he actually likes her more than a friend now, he wanted to date her.

His heart beated quick and he tries to slow down his breathing, “Great. Maybe this panic attack will kill me before I even ask her.” He scoffs as he got up to turn on his fan.

He laid down once again, his bed felt more comfortable then before as he threw his cover over him. He checked his phone for any notification and updates before he felt his eye grew heavy. He set his phone down and buried his face in the pillow, sleep took him within seconds.


	3. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -It’s been over a month or so, yet felt like years since he last saw him.

The world was dark and blurry. Time had seem to slow down, Callum could hear his own heavy breathing echo in the void, his lungs burned with each one he took. He ran, not knowing if he was running away or towards something, his feet just slowly carried him in the smoky blurry world.

Callum looked up through his helmet’s visor and saw a small brown object sailing in the air. Out of instinct, his hand came into his field of vision, tucking his arms close to his chest making a basket, ready to cradle the flying object. The object landed in his arms, it was a football, “Was it Friday night already?” Before he could think any further his body went to sprint towards the other side of the field, the ball now tucked into his elbow. Until something dark, solid, heavy, and massive slammed into him.

It threw Callum’s body to the ground as if he weighed close to nothing, as he made contact with the ground the world instantly went dark, followed by a loud ‘CRACK’. Pain was slowly climbing its way from his toes to his head. His body felt like it was slowly being dipped in hot lava. He try to move, squirm, even scream for help or in pain, but nothing happen. He just laid there as the pain got worse and worse. 

Another bone crushing ‘SNAP’ came to his ears but he felt the sudden sharp pain around his legs.

Callum jolted up, gasping for air, his room came to vision then it slowly started to fade, he can hear his own heart beat. His mind has begun to swirl,his vision was shaky, it was difficult for him to breathe, oxygen wasn’t making its to his lungs, his ears painfully rang as he went to try and silent the noise. He was having a panic attack! His hand bolted to his night stand as he swung the drawers open. Grabbing his inhaler he breathes in the medicine, he drew another breath from his inhaler just for a safety measure and his breathing starts to calm down.

“Why do I keep having that dream?” Callum thought to himself brushing the cold sweat from his forehead and cheek. His hands were still shaking.

He’s been having that horrifying dream but has no idea what it meant or why it kept appearing to him. It all started when he joined the football team, and each day he had been cautious about his situation. His hands reaching for his thigh, where he last felt the pain in his dream. Only to find he’s perfectly ok. Taking a deep breath he slumped back in bed exhaling slowly.

The smell of breakfast helped distract him from his thoughts.He checked his phone and saw three text message from Rayla. 

7:30 am Rayla: Greetin’s fellow human! Human fella!

Callum will never understand how she can have that amount of energy this early in the morning. He can barely go through morning practice without yawning half to death. “Does she even sleep?”

9:15 am Rayla: Thorin is dropping me off today at 12:30. Hopefully he doesn’t take 4 ever this time>:P 

Thorin was Rayla’s cousin. He wasn’t much of a social bird either, like Callum, but everyone seemed to love him. He was a chill and relaxing Skywing elf, and the literal definition of gentle giant. That was until it was game night then he became a whole different person. Apparently Rayla says he’s just faking it because when they’re at home, he picks on her way worse then she does to everyone else.

10:04 am Rayla: BTW Zym is gonna be tagging along with us today! YAAY!!! ^w^

If Ezran was still at the house then his day just got a whole lot better. Zym had basically became the new replacement of Bait for Ez. He claimed no one will ever replace Bait, though he doubted it since he spends more time with the dragon. But Callum was also excited to hear the little guy was coming. It’s been over a month or so, yet felt like years since he last saw him.

“He ‘ought to be massive by now right?” He thought to himself, dragons were rare in Xadia, thought to have died off years ago until they magically seemed to reappear, and with the return of dragons, magic followed.

There was a loud grumble that interrupted his train of thought, he almost mistook it for Bait before he realized it came from his stomach. “No need to be rude.” Callum pats his stomach as he made his way downstairs.

“Is your girlfriend coming over again?” Ez spoke out from behind the couch while stuffing his face with pancakes.

“For the last time Ez, she’s just a friend, nothing more, nothing less either.” He tried to hide a blush that was slowly building up before Ez could turn around, who was very unamused by the way he responded.

“You two were oddly close together and way more flirty yesterday.” He smirked devilishly, Callum just glared at his obnoxious little brother, Ez quickly ducked his head behind the couch snickering as he went to stuff his face.

Callum made 2 BLTs, 3 pancakes lace with syrup, 4 slices of oranges, a sausage egg and cheese sandwich, and to top it off with moonberry juice. He would be sub conscious about the way he eats, but with him playing sports he was always hungry at the end of the day because of how much he burns off.

The boys heard the sound of a muscle car pulling up in their driveway, Bait tried to mock the rumble of the engine outside. Callum walked to the door to greet Rayla, her back was turn to him as she waved at Thorin who honk his horn and took off speeding down the street.

Walking with a bit of a skip before stopping mid way, she turned to pat both her hands on her thighs, “C’mon little one! Look who’s here!” There was excitement in her voice as Callum heard heavy footsteps from around the corner. He expected to see the blue critter to dive in on Rayla’s shoulder but instead Zym came in leaping on Rayla and use his front paws to steady himself on her chest. 

Callum felt his jaw hit the concrete, Zym has gotten BIG within a month! His mane have gotten longer and was pure white, the spikes on his head and back had grown as well, his blue scales were a shade darker almost matching the sky, and his underside was a beautiful bluish gray, almost the color of a storm cloud. He’s at least twice the size of a Great Dane, Callum could only imagine how big his wingspan have gotten as well. His ‘zappy kisses’ danced on Rayla face as she was struggling to keep her footing, until his gaze finally met Callum.

“Ah shi-“ Callum was cut off as the dragon jumped on him, Callum tried to copy Rayla’s stance, but Zym was way too heavy for him and they both fell on the hardwood floor. Zym cooed and licked Callum's face with excitement, apparently he really missed Callum due to the amount of saliva that was sticking to his face. “Ack! AH! Z-Zym! Down boy DOWN!” Callum struggle to calm the beast until Ezran yelped behind the couch with excitement and almost terry eyes. Zym stopped to look, saving Callum from getting smushed.

The behemoth sprinted over to the boy, he approached him more calmly, since he was massive compare to Ezran. Zym planted his head on the small child’s forehead, nudging and purring as Ez wrapped his tiny arms around the massive lizard’s thick neck. “Oh so you attack me to the ground, but you take your sweet time tiptoeing to him with all the carefree gentleness in the world?!” Callum complained from the ground, looking at the two trouble makers upside down. “Yeah sure...miss ya too you overgrown...” he grumbled sarcastically as Rayla couldn’t help but laugh and hoisted him up to his feet.

“He just really misses you, that’s all, Callum.” Rayla giggled, “Runaan got off early and brought him home while his co-workers build Zym a new paddock to put him in, since he's old enough to be on his own.” 

The group hung out downstairs, Callum served Rayla some breakfast they had left over from this morning and gave Zym whatever was left of the bacon and fruit. Ezran thought about taking Zym outside to play but Rayla quickly rejected the idea, despite being in the neighborhood they still didn’t wanted to risk any poachers coming after Zym who would want to sell him in pieces to the dark mages that still take in practice to dark magic. These mages hardly show themselves in public but Rayla still didn’t want to take the risk. 

Later, after watching a Disney movie, Ez fell asleep on the dragon's stomach, with the little toad planting his butt on the boy’s head, Callum and Rayla took the moment went upstairs to hang out in the loft by themselves so they wouldn’t wake up Ezran.


	4. Time Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Her vision showing two little rascal versions of her and Callum playing assassin and prince.

Callum and Rayla made their way to the third floor, they stepped into a room that led to the loft, otherwise known as the game room. A couch forming a sideways L-shape faced a massive flat screen TV, the room was lit by a single window that was partially covered by crimson red curtains. DVD’s and two controllers were strewn about on the coffee table. There were boxes in the back of the room, some neatly stacked while others were built like a fort. Rayla’s mind began to take a trip down memory lane, her vision showing two little rascal versions of her and Callum playing assassin and prince. “Surrender the egg sad pwince! in the name of Xadia!” Little Rayla’s high pitched voice echoed inside her head. Those were simpler times, just two kids having fun without a care in the world. As Callum turned the TV and PlayStation on, he noticed Rayla rummaging through their boxes

He walked over to her to see what she was doing. She was holding a portrait of a woman, her dark brown hair neatly braided in a ponytail, a warm smile was drawn across her which made Rayla’s heart flutter, her eyes were a beautiful summer green. She was neatly dressed in tuxedo and tie, she was wearing a military cap with a Red Cross stamped in the middle, she looked strong yet beautiful. However the women in the picture felt oddly familiar as if Rayla has met this woman before, it wasn’t until she made a quick peek at Callum and noticed the similarity between them both. His mien sagged at first but he forced himself a small smile.

“Oh, is...is this your Mum? I don’t think I have met her before?” Rayla ask, setting the portrait down carefully.

“Yeah.” Callum responded, his voice soft but quiet. “She joined the field med where she met my step dad. They got together shortly after a month meeting at a local bar.”

“Aww, such romantic place, I hope they didn’t drink too much before they got together.” Rayla teases but regrets it immediately as her eyes met his, she thought she screwed up this time, but he laughs with her.

“I think she would’ve liked you Rayla”, he sighs, “I really think she would…she would leave for five months to work in the field to help those that got injured. But it also meant she missed out on seeing us grow up.” His eyes didn’t leave the portrait. “She was everything to our family, she help us get through rough times.” His eyes twinkled as tears began to swell up, causing his eyes to become itchy.

Rayla puts an arm around him and gently pulled him in, he rested his head on her shoulder, clearly something happened to his mother but Rayla didn’t want to force Callum in continuing the story. 

“I won’t ask too much, we can save that for later if you want?” Callum hugs her, Rayla flinch in surprise. She felt her cheeks heating up as she embraced him. “I need to stop hurting this poor guy!” she thought to herself

Callum released a sigh as he slowly pulled away. “Thank you Rayla.” Wiping a tiny tear that had fallen on his cheek. They walked over to the sofas, Rayla flopped down onto her favorite bean bag as Callum picked out a game to play. They ended up playing Call of Duty: Modern Warfare in a 1v1 gun game, Rayla beat Callum 10-4, she always seemed to dominate Callum in everything; sports, video games, workouts, even in a game of Guess that Movie they played in their early childhood.

“You always take the fun out of everything Rayla, I can't even beat you in Modern Warfare.” Callum’s body slumped down on the sofa, setting the controller on his stomach.

“Maybe I’m more of nerd then you are!” She sticks her tongue out at him. Without hesitation Callum quickly flicked her horn, startling her, she went to reach for her head, her cheeks flushed red as her brow knitted forward.

“AAUGH! NO TOUCHY TOUCHY! I TOLD YOU THESE BABIES ARE SENSITIVE.”

Callum closes his eyes “Now we’re even-OWOWOW!!! OK OK UNCLE! UNCLE!”

Rayla let go of his ear. “You better be sorry” grumpy, but her lips gave way to a snarky smirk.

They both sat in silence watching some YouTube videos, laughing every now and then at something funny or stupid. Callum’s hand slips into his pocket for his phone but he felt the smooth texture of the tickets, his heart skipped a beat. Glancing at Rayla, she still had her eyes glued to the TV, “Do it Callum, do it! She’s right there!” His mind shouted at him furiously, but instead of listening, he went with a different topic.

“Hey Rayla?” He pulled his hand out of his pocket, placing his elbows on his knees. She was now looking at him with curiosity. “What is Runaan job? I don't see him a lot, mostly just you with Tinker all the time.” He instantly wanted to take back that last sentence but she started talking anyways.

“Runaan use to work for the S.W.A.T team, but his group specializes in clearing out any dark mages who were meeting in secret. Illegally practicing dark magic or creating some sort of drugs. Usually they have them arrested without a problem. Until on one call, these mages had the egg of the prince, Zym, and they wouldn’t give him up without a fight. Runaan sacrificed his arm to protect that innocent egg.”

Callum’s eyebrows shot up at the new knowledge of her foster parent, ‘Runaan was the one Viren nearly killed?’ Callum knew Soren and Claudia’s dad was into dark magic, but he had no idea Viren was the one who kidnapped Zym!

Her smile gave way but she continued with her story. “Due to his injury and his bravery, he was tasked with a new job—being a dragon guard for Zym and his mother. But with this new job, he is way more busy, I know he’s doing his job but-“ she stops for a moment, feeling her anger mixed with depression. “When he doesn’t have to work, he usually sleeps the day away because he’s constantly tired.”

“I understand how you feel,” Callum’s voice was soft, “it hurts whenever they are not there for you, but just know deep down he still loves you, and I bet Runaan would want to trade anything in the world to be there for you Rayla.”

“Rayla lets out of small sigh, “Thank you Callum, sorry I didn’t mean to get all sappy with you...that’s usually your thing.” They both laugh through the sarcasm.

Rayla couldn’t believe how sweet Callum was to her. Hearing those words coming from him, it felt like he understood her pain about Runaan not being able to be there for her. A blush was rushing to her cheeks and she quickly pulled the covers over her nose to try and hide the embarrassing blush. 

Callum placed his hand on his thigh, his finger rubbed around the bulge of the folded tickets in his pants. His cheeks started to heat up again. As he was getting ready to speak, his phone began to vibrate.

7:40 pm from Dad: Food is here kids! Get it while it's hot.

Callum didn’t even recognize how much time had flown by. The two race each other down the stairs, the smell of burgers filling their noses, their mouths watering the closer they got to the first floor. Harrow just got done laying out the small boxes of take out for everyone to grab.

Callum, Ezran, Rayla, and Harrow sat at the dinner table, while Zym and Bait ate their dinner in the corner of the dining room. Rayla eyes nearly pop out of her skull as she looks at Callums plate.

“Callum, you’re making me feel full and I haven’t even touched my food! Three belly burgers, a large side of fries and fried onions, three biscuits, and two chicky breast...is your stomach a bottomless pit?!” Her finger points directly at his flat belly.

Callum let out a laugh and replied, “Everyone keeps telling me I eat like a pig, I can’t help it.” He sets down the half eaten burger. “I’m surprised I haven’t gained any weight with how much I eat.”

“You have a fast metabolism,” Harrow ripples swallowing his food, “especially with how much you work out during and after practice. I’m sure you’ll be able to gain that muscle weight come college”

Rayla elbows Callum, “That just gives me more ideas to come up with fancy nicknames for you, piggy” she snickered. “But I do have to say I’m a little impressed, I think you managed to actually beat me in something...for once” she slides those last words in as she takes a bite, Callum flicks her horn again.

She jumps a few inches off her butt, almost dropping her meal. Her head bolted to face Callum giving him a deadly glare, but he continued to eat, pretending nothing happened. She scoffed and shook her head, not knowing Callum saw her blushing. 

“Yeah...I’ll ask her Friday after the game.” He thought to himself as a little smile crept across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to give off little more hints of how Rayla and Callum have friends, perhaps besties, since they were little. That way it makes their relationship feel like they’ve known each other for a while to develop some love interest to one another as time goes by.


	5. Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Angst Ahead.  
> Before he could even start running, something heavy and solid slammed into Callum’s leg like a truck. Callum heard what sounded like someone slamming a baseball bat as hard as they could against a tree.

Thursday night, Callum’s mind wouldn’t shut up, he was growing more and more nervous thinking about asking Rayla to homecoming after the game. ‘What if we lose and I just make it more awkward?’, ‘What if she rejects me in a fit of rage?’, ‘Why did I wait this long to ask her?’, ‘Why Callum WHY?!’ He was already nervous about the game, but now he felt even more pressure knowing that he was going to ask her out afterward. He needed to get his mind back on the game. At least he’d be able to release his stress on the field.

That Friday afternoon, the hallways were silent. No music played in the locker room, the players sat by their own lockers. Their minds set only on the night’s game. Few QB’s talked to their receivers and the whole offensive line went over plays. Callum sat next to his locker, he drew a couple breathes from his inhaler before handing it off to Claudia to give to the trainers, Incase he needed it during the game. Soren took a seat next to Callum, wordlessly nodding to him before looking away to focus on something else. Callum closed his eyes. He struggled for a moment to focus on the night at hand, He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, his mind going blank as his brow forward to the center. 

As if on cue, Coach Harrow walked into the locker room, following behind was Corvus. All was quiet, only the sound of the coaches’ shoes making their way to the other side of the locker room broke the silence. Callum opened his eyes and strapped his helmet on, his step dad stopped in front of him and placed both hands on his shoulder pads.

“Game time.”

XXXX

The night sky was lit by the stadium and the crowds from Katolis and Duren High were shouting in excitement. Both teams had been neck and neck so far. Rayla was standing with her defensive group, she wasn’t the tallest or biggest amongst the men and women, but they knew well enough to avoid her if they saw her charging at them, she was a force not to be trifled with.

Rayla kept making quick glances to the stands, scanning every face she saw. No sign of Tinker or Runaan. The clock struck ten minutes and thirty seconds in the third quarter, Rayla and her group went out to the field. The offense took a moment to get their plays ready when Rayla heard a whistle in the crowd, it was nothing different then what she’d been hearing all night ,but this one had a unique sound that only she knew growing up. It was Runnan. 

She quickly turned around and she spotted him immediately. A tall moonshadow elf was standing against the railing, his long silver hair swaying in the wind, his left illusion arm giving a tiny wave to Rayla while offering a warm loving smile. Tinker was by Runaan’s side, their arms locked with each other. In his free hand, Tinker had one of those goofy #1 finger glove. Tears swelled up in Rayla’s eyes, she would cry right there but she needed to focus, she shook her head and immediately put on her game face.

At the snap of the ball Rayla hung back, her eyes locked on the tight end who was darting towards her, she dipped under the massive human’s arm and used her left arm to rip up around his waist. She fixed her eyes right back on the quarterback, who was sprinting as hard as she could towards the elf. With all the strength in her legs she launched herself at the unfortunate QB. Her arms wrapped tightly around his waist, colliding with a massive THUD! They spun around and she threw the QB to the ground, the ball flew out of his hand but there was no whistle, the ball was still live!

“FUMBLE!!!” One of the players shouted from behind.

She scooped up the ball and scurried towards the other side of the field, the ball tucked in her elbow just like how Callum had been doing the entire night. Rayla could hear a stampede charging at her tail, getting closer and closer, she was a few yards away but risked it anyways. She jumped, and felt her body soar in the air before she crashed to the ground. She slid across the field, managing to turn and roll onto her knees. The crowd on the Katolis side of the field went wild. The referee threw both his hands in air signaling the touchdown. The defense rushed over her forming a dogpile as they squeezed and hugged her to death, their way of congratulating her. One of the girls hoisted Rayla in the air almost carrying her along the way.

On the sidelines Callums ran over to Rayla. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist lifting her up and spinning around, his dirty face was lit with joy and glee. “RAYLA THAT WAS AMAZING!!!” His voice cracked with excitement. “The way you knocked the QB off his feet, to you hauling ass down the field” he continued to rambling with such enthusiasm. Rayla felt her heart tugging in multiple directions. Callum was so happy and Rayla wanted to make sure he could always be as happy as he was in this moment. The more he complimented her, the more she could feel the heat on her face glowing red. Thankfully, her helmet was keeping it all hidden. She wanted to kiss him badly, but couldn’t afford being embarrassed around everyone.

Callum gave her one last big hug before jogging out to the field with the offense. Meanwhile, coaches Amaya, Gren, and the whole defense continued to congratulate Rayla’s first touchdown. The clock was stopped at 5:02 sec into the third quarter. Katolis and Duren were still evenly matched. The offense was on the fifty yard mark, fourth down, and Harrow couldn’t afford the offense to have another sit out. He knew there was only one play that could gain them the field advantage. But only if Callum could pull of the catch.

Harrow signaled Soren the play, Soren stared at him with a look of both shock and confusion, but Harrow kept his face firm, he was serious about this one. Soren let out a deep sigh and jogged to the huddle.

‘Coach are you positive we should run that play?’ Amaya signed, Corvus and Gren were also concerned about what Harrow has chosen. ‘That type of play is only meant for a short field goal, we’re still yards away from it. ’

“I know what I have done, Amaya.” Harrow said confidently, “I have faith Callum can pull it off. He has done it before, and I am sure as hell he can do it again.” the coaches went quiet, Corvus went to tighten his bun. Everyone was nervous.

“Yes yes I know, but that’s what Coach Harrow wanted.” Soren was arguing amongst his teammates. “Guys! Listen we’ve been neck and neck so far with Duren, coach knows what he’s doing. This play is our ultimate leap of faith, it just needs to connect.” 

There was an uncomfortable silence amongst the group, but they broke up and went into formation. Thorin patted Callum’s helmet, meaning to encourage him. Soren on the other hand yanked Callum by the face mask.

“Callum, this is your play. Your time. Your spotlight! We’re all counting on you for this one!” His voice was rough and serious. “Remember on Fulminis! Don’t screw this up!” His fingers gave way and Callum jogged to his position.

Callum’s stomach did a flip, he was face to face with his defensive back, he took a deep breath as he got into his stance. The rain that battered the players went numb, the crowd grew louder in anticipation. Callum closed his eyes concentrating on only Soren’s voice.

“BLUE 39! BLUE 39! SET…HA! HA!..HIKE!!!” The defensive line aggressively jerked forward, but the ref didn’t blow his whistle, Callum’s eyes shot open, he shifted into gear. “FULMINIS!!!” The ball snapped to Soren as the offense caught the defense by surprise.

Callum ran a few yards to his left, the DB was hot on his tail. His body lunged forward, making it look like he was about to book it, but instead, he quickly turned to his right. The DB lost his balance and slipped on the muddy field. When Callum looked up, he saw Soren had already passed the ball. It was flying in his direction. Callum was doubtful that he could catch it, but he had to try. For the team. For Rayla.

Time slowed down, the noise all but dissipated. All Callum could only hear was his own breathing, his heart beating in his throat. His legs sprung him into the air, stretching out one hand for the ball. By some miracle, the ball made contact with his fingers. They contracted and tightened the ball into his palm. Callum landed on one foot as begins stumbling for a moment to regain his balance. Reality snaps back and the crowd explodes with excitement! He made a one handed catch for the second time! But there was no time to soak it in or to celebrate, that would come later. Callum turned around and made a beeline to the field goal.

Before he could even start running, something heavy and solid slammed into Callum’s leg like a truck. Callum heard what sounded like someone slamming a baseball bat as hard as they could against a tree. The sound was only half of the nightmare that was coming true. Next was the immediate pain that he felt. Callum felt his leg snap like a twig, the slow rush of hot lava burning into his leg. As he fell he could feel and hear his leg continuing to break. He screamed at the top of his lungs and the stadium went dead silent just in time to hear his bone shattering.

Callum threw the ball out of his hand, he stopped caring about it as soon as he felt the pain. Now, he needed to get whatever slammed into him off of his leg. Before he could, he felt another CRACK around his ankle. He let out another blood curdling scream. His body was flushed with adrenaline as he rips off the helmet of the player who did this to him and punches him dead square in the face. The player finally let go and stumbled backward.

Harrow forcefully pulled Callum by his shoulders to the ground. Immediately, he was swarm by the other coaches and trainers, their eyes wide with horror, only a few turned away to puke after what they saw. Callum tried to take a look at how bad his leg was, but Soren pushed his head down and Claudia quickly placed a towel over his leg. She wrapped it around the top half of his leg but that only made Callum feel worse. His fist clenched and grabbed at the soil and mud. He squeezed them through his fingers as the pain slowly became more and more excruciating .

The whole stadium muttered and spoke in whisper, both Katolis and Duren’s athletes took a knee and had their helmets off. Rayla sprinted as fast as she could to Callum, her elf ears picked up his whimpering through his sealed lips He was in terrible pain. Tears crept up in her eyes, her legs shook with each step, her hands trembled. 

“What’s going o-“ she was cut short as her eyes gazed at his leg. The lower half was bent in another direction, while his foot was facing backwards, the towel was soaked red with blood. Her heart stopped dead and she began to choke up with more tears.

“W-Wh-Wha’ happened to h-h-him??? WHAT IN THE NAME OF MOONS HAPPENED TO CALLUM?!” She shouted as she sprinted over the huddle.”CALLUM!!! CALLUM!!!” she called out to him, her eyes now a waterfall. Rayla finally got within arms reach only to be dragged away by Amaya and Gren. They were telling her to give him some room, and to not look at what happened. Rayla begged and pleaded to let her go but Amaya didn’t want Rayla to be traumatized by the scene. Little did Amaya know she was already too late. Rayla covered her mouth as she saw the full image of his contorted leg. She started to bawl as Amaya pulled her into an embrace, trying to comfort her. She too couldn’t believe what had happen to her nephew and tried her best to stay strong.

Ezran waddled his way over to Rayla and his Aunt but didn’t dare to take a peek at the scene, he wrapped his arm around Rayla’s hips, tiny tears trickled down his cheek.

A sunfire elf over at Duren’s side was pacing back and forth, his nose was bloody but he didn’t give a damn. His eyes stung while holding back his own tears. He continued to blame himself and even cursed himself for breaking the humans leg and hoped he would forgive him. Thorin was trying to reassure him it wasn’t his fault, but just an unfortunate accident, but he didn't believe them. His hand scrambled across his horns and dreadlocks until finally they came to rest at the nape of his neck. Anxiety slowly started to flow his mind.

“I did this to him…” his voice broke as more tears began to build up, eventually freely flowing down his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part of the story is a personal experience for me. I suffered a Full Compound Break on my right leg from playing American Football about 2 years ago. So from here on out for Callum, everything will be written from my personal perspective to his; from the break, to the surgery, to recovery, and my very painful rehab.


	6. Not Bad as it Looks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum interrupts his dad “How bad? How bad is my leg...dad? I need to know.” his voice quivered but determined, he wants to see why everyone kept reacting with such horror and disgust.

Tension grew as the audience continued to worry about Callum. They waited for any sign of movement. Nobody dared to speak any louder than a whisper. The heavy rain turned into a light spray of sprinkles as the time crept passed by. Adrenaline that once burned inside Callum began to give way as he felt even more pain rushing at him like a tidal wave.He continued to squirm, but did not dare to move his cripple leg. The trainers had managed to get him out his shoulder pads and helmet so he could breath. His skin went cold and his black undershirt was soaked with sweat and mud.

A faint siren finally broke the intense silence. An ambulance pulled onto the field and Harrow gets up to meet with the paramedics.

“What the HELL took you so long!” He shouted at the first paramedic that came out of the vehicle.  
“Sir we came as fast as we could, we deeply apologize for our tardiness.” A stern voice came from the other side of the vehicle. He was a short, stocky Earthblood Elf, due to his age and the way he talked with Harrow he seem to be more experienced on the job than his buddies.

They walked over to Callum, the two younger paramedics gasped once they saw Callum. The Earthblood didn't seem phased at all. They needed to figure out how they were going to move him.

“Hmm...Eurielle, get the soft orange plank, and the stretcher as well.” He turned to face his partners. “Zack have the morphine ready, were gonna have to stabilize the bleeding, the kids not going to be too happy about this once we start to move him.” His partners scurried off to do what they were ordered.

Callum’s little crowd dispersed as the paramedics began to crowd him. Callum felt a hand gently touch his arm, to his right, a beautiful elf with brunette hair knelt to his side, offering him a warm comforting smile. But something was odd about her. Her eyes were two different colors; gray and blue, she had pointy ears and four fingers but she was much too pale for any other Elf, and she lacked horns. It came to Callum that she was a half breed.

“Hey there tiger,” her voice was soft and smooth, “Callum right? Listen Callum, I’m going to give you morphine to numb the pain, we’re gonna have to move you, alright. We’ll try to make it quick as possible, then you’ll be off to the hospital.” As comforting as her voice sound, she looked like she was about to hurl. ‘Is my leg really THAT bad to look at?’ Callum thought to himself.

They moved Callum into the stretcher but not without him nearly screaming through his teeth. He clenched his fist harder, his nails dug deep into his palm making them bleed. As the morphine began to take effect, he begins to calm down as the pain slowly subsides.

The stadium finally broke out in small quiet clapping as they rolled him off. Callum slowly raised his hand half way in the air, giving a thumbs up, meaning to show he will be ok. The crowd clapped louder and even let out small cheer, they finally got to see Callum move after what felt like an eternity. They were extremely happy to see him show any signs he was going to be alright.

Callum heard heavy footsteps squish squishing through the muddy field, as he was being pulled away. Finally a Sunfire elf came to Callum side, his nose and chin were dried with blood, it didn’t take a genius to know this was the one who put Callum in this situation.

“H-Hey number 87, look dawg I am so so sorry, I didn’t mean to break ya leg.” The words came out quick but shaky, his eyes were puffy red. He was truly upset for hurting Callum, even possibly ending a career Callum could’ve continued. Callum just placed his hand on the Sunfire elf’s massive forearm.

“It’s not your fault man. It was an unfortunate accident, nothing can be done about it.” Callum began to chuckle, “If anything, I should be the one apologizing, I hope I didn't break your nose bud?” he taps his fingers on the tip of his nose and winced. The Sunfire elf attempted to wipe his face from the dried blood, laughing along with Callum.

“Won’t lie bruh, if you would've hit me any harder, I think you probably knocked me out, you can hit pretty hard for a skinny.” The Sunfire elf and Callum laugh for a moment, they offer each other their social media so they’ll be able to check up on one another later, Callum was finally inside the ambulance. 

Harrow told Callum they would meet him at the hospital once they settled things at the stadium. Harrow told Soren and Claudia to take Ezran and meet Callum there, Amaya and Gren had already left the field. Meanwhile, Rayla was in the locker room already, taking off her football gear as fast as she could. Her eyes were bloodshot red and they began to sting, her face was wet from the rain, sweat, mud and tears but none of that mattered now. Callum was in deep pain, she wanted to be at his side and yet the coaches dragged her away from him, she wanted to comfort him, tell him he’d be okay. She hoped he was going to be alright, the break look extremely bad and the amount of blood he was losing’ - she cut herself short and pushed that thought out of her head. 

Rayla scrambled out with her book bag and duffle bags slung over her shoulders, she was barely dress, only wearing her leggings and crop top. A familiar Truck pulled up next to the school and the passenger door swung open, her heart melted as she saw Runaan in the driver seat and Tinker sitting in the back, telling her to hop in.

XXX

Callum’s head started to spin, his eyelids grew heavier by the second. The morphine and a small touch of painkiller magic begin to take its toll on him. He would have loved to fall asleep to let time pass by, if it wasn't for the continuous discomfort of his leg, despite it being numb. They finally managed to get to the hospital after what felt like forever riding around in the unstable vehicle. Callum was greeted by the still cold, freezing air of the hospital, the brick hallways white as clouds, ceiling lights fades in and out on as they roll him through the halls. His vision came back, he was in a small, dark orange lit room. He was lying on a bed with medical equipment strapped to him. His friends and family were sitting beside him or standing at the foot of his bed, but there was no sign of Rayla.

“Hey Callum, how are you holdin’ up?” Claudia asked, her voice shaky, trying to avoid looking at his leg.

“Terrific,” he sacastily mumbles and groans, trying to adjust himself in the bed. “how long have I been here?” his eyes were fixed to his legs, which were covered up by the blanket. 

Amaya brushed his bangs out of his face, and rubbed his cheeks with a kleenex wipe. “About twenty minutes.” Harrow responds, “They are trying to find a surgeon for you right now so they can-” Callum interrupts his dad “How bad? How bad is my leg...dad? I need to know.” his voice quivered but determined, he wants to see why everyone kept reacting with such horror and disgust. They tried to reassure him it wasn’t that bad or try to change the topic. But he wouldn’t budge, he started to scowl at them, he really needed to know.

With a frustrated sigh, Harrow slowly removed the cover. Callum’s jaw slackened, and he felt his pupils shrink, his skin went cold and clammy. 

Callum’s lower leg was bent backwards, despite being wrapped in bandages they didn’t cover up where the bone ripped out of his skin, his foot faced almost completely backward, his ankle is a dark shade of purple as well as his leg. 

Callum slowly felt the pain returning as he stared at his own leg. His heart was racing in his chest, he wanted to throw up. He wanted to believe it was all just a sick nightmare that he would wake up from soon.

A very uncomfortable silence fell upon the room, Harrow closed his eyes, saddened and heart broken to see his son like this. He draped the blanket back over Callum, but his eyes were still glued to his leg. Three doctors finally came into the room, they were going to reposition Callum’s leg so it would be ready for surgery. Soon after, they put Callum under, and within seconds he fell asleep.

XXX

Rayla and her parents made it to the hospital as fast as they could. After the front desk gave them the room number Callum was held up in, Rayla wasted no time to rush over to his location. She ignored the nurses shouting at her not to run in the halls, her heart was booming in her chest, her eyes stung against the cold air. She wasn’t by Callum’s side when he was lying there in the cold soggy field, she needed to be there holding onto him now, she wanted nothing more then to cradle him in her arms. As she got to the right floor she continued with a light sprint, scanning each individual room until she rounded the corner and came to an extreme halt. Her feet slid on the smooth polished floor causing her to nearly fall on her butt. She found a group of people lingering outside a room. Ezran seemed to be the only one who noticed she was there and held Bait in the air as a grumpy toad glow like flare gun.

Runaan and Tinker managed to catch up with Rayla, as Coach Gren updated them about the situation, the door to Callum’s room opened up. The doctors slowly wheeled Callum in his bed out of the room. His body lay still, peacefully asleep, seeing him in that single moment of peace and freedom of pain tugged at Rayla’s chest. Before they continued one of the doctors strips off a red headband from Callum’s forehead, asking the small crowd if they would like to keep it.

Harrow wordlessly nods to them, “I’ll hold onto it for him, I promise I’ll give it back once he returns from the surgery.” Rayla response was a little too fast for her liking, she could feel the crowd’s eyes staring at her in confusion, but Harrow let the doctor hand her headband, it was tattered and worn, it had seen it fair share of life. She wondered if the headband was special to Callum. A good luck charm, loss of loved one  
perhaps? 

Rayla held the headband close to her chest. It was about the closest piece of Callum she’d get to hold for who knows how long. Runaan placed his arm around her shoulder and she moved closer to his embrace. She would cry again if she had any tears left but her eyes were all dried up. Her heart ached for Callum, all she could ever think about was him. She prayed to the moons that his surgery would go well, and at least come back with the leg still intact instead of amputated like Runaan’s arm.


	7. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum could feel he was awake but his vision was still blinded by the bright light. Soon it started to become dark again.

The world was dark, the sounds of beeping echoed in the void. There were a few muffled voices outside, but they soon faded away. A small light entered the abyss, growing bigger and brighter. It’s as if he was walking in a tunnel. Then the void flashed.

Callum could feel he was awake but his vision was still blinded by the bright light. Soon it started to become dark again. His eyes slowly fluttered open, he could hear the heart monitor beeping becoming clearer to his ears. His head was facing the window. It was dark outside, midnight perhaps, the sound of the hard downpour rain tapped against the windows. Callum could still feel the world spinning around him. Sohe just lays there for a few minutes, trying to remember where he was and what happened.

Then something bumped into his thigh. Callum slowly moved his head to see the giant blue dragon curled up next to him in his bed. He recognized it was Zym. The whelp started to twitch and kicked it's leg, he seemed to be having a fun little dream. Callum began stroking Zym’s mane. Callum’s feelings were slowly returning, he could feel the sore acheness coming from his leg. His foot was now facing back in it's normal position once more and was heavily wrapped up in bandages, he was curious how his whole leg looked.

When Callum tried to move his free hand, he felt something holding it down, almost crushing his hand. He looked to his right, trying to open his eyes more as his vision began to focus on the blurry object beside him. Once the object became clear to him, his heart nearly skipped ten beats. Rayla was sitting in a chair pulled up next to his bedside, her head was resting on the bed with a massive coat draped over her shoulders. She had her hand wrapped around his in a death grip. Callum thought about moving his hand, but something told him not too, instead he let out a deep sigh and rubbed his thumbs over her four fingers. A warm, weak smile came across his face, he could feel his cheeks heating up with a blush.

With all his strength, Callum lifted his right hand up. Thankfully, Rayla’s arm wasn’t too heavy for him, but he still felt weak. Callum moved her hand close to his lips and gave it a long, soft kiss. He put both their hands down and continued to stare at them, soaking in the moment for as long as he could. He felt Rayla twitch, she let out a cute snort and slowly raised her head. She pinched the bridge of her nose with her free hand and started to rub her eyes. Slowly, they fluttered open. She nearly jumped out of her seat when she saw Callum staring at her, but she managed to keep her cool.

Callums giggled like a dork. “Well good morning to you too sneaky assassin.” His voice was so weak and groggy, Rayla almost didn't understood what he said at first, but offered him a tired smirk anyways.

“Good night to ye lass.” She responded, her accent a little thick. Callum looked at her with both confusion and shock.

He rubs his eye, “Speaking of time…how long was I out?” He looked around the empty room and began to pout, “...where did my little fan club go?” 

Rayla snickered at his reaction. “Callum listen, don' freak out, buh,” her mien starts to drop,”y-you’ve been in a coma...for t’ree days. You’re Da’ and Ezran stayed the first night, t’en Soren and Claudia, everyone wiz busy today but thankfully ‘tis a teacher workday tomorrow so.” A blush came over her. “Ah decided to spend the night wit ye.”

Only now she realized her accent was thick and tried to clear her throat. “Augh, sorry abou’ dat. I guess I must’ve slipped into a small coma meself.” She began to clear her throat, more roughly this time. 

Callum couldn’t help but laugh, this was the first time he had ever heard her speak in an accent, he highly doubted he’d ever get to hear it again. He groaned as he felt a tug of pain in his foot. Rayla tensed up before relaxing as soon as he did. They both noticed their hands were still locked, both looked at each other with blush’s on their faces. Rayla looked down in embarrassment. Callum just looked at their hands, a smile creeping across his face as he started to rub her fingers with his thumb.

“Why was I out for that long? I thought they were going to do a quick surgery? Did my injury look that bad from the doctors perspective?”

Rayla looked back up at him. “The surgery didn't take long actually, the surgeon managed to get it done within an hour and a half. It was just your body picked up some nasty diseases when you were laying on that muddy field, so they had to clean those out, not to mention the amount of blood you lost.” She gestured to his head.

“And you slammed your noggin on the ground pretty hard, the doctors said you had a bad concussion, which probably explains why you can’t remember anything right now.” Rayla gently ruffled his hair. “Oh! That reminds me!”

She gently removed her hand from Callum’s and went to untie the red crimson headband tied to her arm. “The doctors took this off before you went to get surgery, I...held onto it until you came back” a blush came back over her, “and well..here ye go.” She had stood up to tie the cloth around his head, but Callum weakly waved his hand.

“It’s probably best that I don't wear it there, just tie it around my neck please.” 

He sounded too weak and tired even for Rayla’s concern, but she did what Callum told her to. He raised his head as she tied the cloth around his neck. It fit perfectly and bundled up as she guided his head softly down to lay the pillow.

“I know you just woke up, but I think it's best that you try to get some more rest, I’ll probably get some more shut eye myself. I’ll be here all day tomorrow, so don't worry about me going anywhere.” 

“Do I have tooo? I have been asleep for three days Ray Rayyy...” He complained through his tired, groggy voice while struggling to hold back a yawn.

“One: Don't call me that. And two: don’t you start with me sappy prince! You need it more than me.” She said it in a joking manner but still shot him a serious face.

Callum scoffs. “Fien. I’ll-“ he gives way to a yawn and slowly stretches, “I’ll go back to my coma.” 

Rayla pulled the blanket over him again, “Thank you Rayla, for...everything” Callum said quietly.

Sleep quickly came over Callum, he once again looked at peace. A loving smile tugged at Rayla and she snuck another kiss on Callum’s cheek. She had done it earlier when she was alone with him but he was fully unconscious then. For all she knew Callum was probably awake still. But that didn't matter to her. She sat back in her chair and reached for her phone on the table next to her.

2:50 am Runaan: How you holding up little lamb?

2:50 am Rayla: I’m doin fine Runaan, Callum woke up a moment ago. He sounded so weak and tired, even now I’m worried to death for him but I can only hope he’ll manage to recover from this. I’m still shocked they saved his leg!

2:55 am Runaan: So the dead walk amongst the living after all aye? Lol. It’s great to hear he’s up and about! Be sure to tell him I’m happy to hear he’s doing alright and I hope for a speedy recovery!

2:58 am Rayla: Haha. He fell asleep earlier but I’ll make sure to tell him...Thank you for letting me stay with him Runaan.

2:58 am Runaan: I know how much he means to you Rayla, ever since the two of y’all were little, I wanted nothing more then for the two of you have more of alone time. He’s a great man Rayla, it makes me happy to see someone like him to be in your life.

Tears started to build up in Rayla’s eyes, her heart fluttered with warmth.

2:59 am Runaan: Well I’ll leave you be. Thorin said he might be there tomorrow. Just wanted to make sure you two are doing alright. Good night, love you little lamb.

3:00 am Rayla: Night, love ya too papa wolf.

Rayla set her phone down and plugged it into the charger. She wiped away the last of her tears and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Her eyes gazed back at Callum, she brushed away his bangs exposing his forehead and gently presses her lips twice.

“Beat you again, Piggy.” Rayla whispered and gave his forehead another peck. Her nose was close to his, her heart thumped inside her chest as she thought about sneaking a kiss on his lips, but she shook her head. “No...he needs to be awake for that.” She thought to herself. With that she crossed her arms and placed them on the bed, followed by laying her head in her arms like a pillow. She was out within the minute.


	8. Good as New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “well we were all surprised they managed to save your leg Callum, but not without a few sacrifices.”

Callum, Rayla and Zym chilled in their room, watching Criminal Minds on Netflix. Callum and Rayla were eating their lunch the Nurse had brought them. Callum should have been inhaling his food like he had in the past, but it felt like his stomach had shrunk three sizes. He felt nauseous after eating only two chicken tenders.

“You’re not hungry?” Rayla asked with both shock and concern in her voice.

Callum shook his head weakly, pushing his plate to the side of the table.

“Well, you’ve been asleep for three days so maybe your tummy hasn’t woken up yet either.” She chuckled. “Then again hospital food is just as shite as school food.”

Callum laughed weakly at her joke. Despite having pain meds in his system, he could still feel the annoying pricking itch in his leg. He wondered how long this feeling would last, or if it would get worse once he was out of the hospital?

XXX

Late afternoon, the door knobs slowly turned and creaked open. Thorin’s massive head duck through the doorway. He greeted them both with a pure innocent smile. He was a 6’4 Skywing Elf with black spiky hair which was tied in a small bun while the rest were hung down the back of his head to his shoulder. He was wearing his casual letterman jacket, jeans with his car key chain hanging out his pockets complete with hunting boots. He was tall and bulky for a Skywing, and looked rather intimidating even without his football gear. He was a gentle giant nonetheless.

“Hey Cal.” His voice deep yet melletone, he went to stand by Rayla side.

“Well, well, well. Look what the dragon shat out.” Rayla scoffs

“Now that’s just rude cuz.”

“Oh don’t act all innocent with me! I still haven’t forgiven ya for that bison dung you left in my shoes after practice.” She crossed her arms, closing her eyes and turning away from him.

“That was 2 YEARS AGO! It was April fools day and I was being paid to do it, let's not mention that YOU dropped a bucket of sticky eel goo on me and I had to go 2 months with a shaved head!”

“Should’ve used a mixture of that dragon dung so ya’ would smelled like shite during those 2 months. You bloody overgrown steroid cun-“

She was cut off when Thorin flicked her horn, his flick was strong enough to make her whole head turn to the right, surprising her and using that moment to grab her ear tugging hard.

She yelped in pain, grabbing a hold of his massive forearms.

“I know you’re a Moonshadow elf and you’re known for swearing WAY worse than a sailor, but at least watch your profanity around the crippled human.” Thorin said with un-amused expression, cocking his left eyebrow. 

He let her go. Rayla pouted, rubbing her ear

“You guys are honestly adorable, still can’t believe you two are cousins.” Callum chuckled.

“Shut up.” Both Rayla and Thorin said in union.

“Any how, how you feeling buddy?” Thorin moved over to the foot of the bed. Out of curiosity, he gave Callum’s big toe a gentle wiggle.

Callum giggled. “In all honesty, I just feel extremely tired. I’m a little mad that I don't have the stomach to eat anything at the moment, but other then that...I can't really feel my leg.”

“Have you seen what it looks like now?”

“No I haven’t…” he took a deep breath, “how about we take a look then?”

Thorin helped uncover the blankets from Callum, the cool air instantly hit him. He was completely stripped from his uniform and only had the hospital robes on. His right leg was completely swollen, four times the size of his left with a purple bruise hue. It was wrapped up from knee to toe, with a few blood stains.

“Well I’ll be damned! Last I saw, it was a mangled bloody mess. Now it looks good as new!” Thorin says, doing his best to be the positive one in the group like normally would.

“Tch, ‘gOod aS nEW,” Rayla mocked, “well we were all surprised they managed to save your leg Callum, but not without a few sacrifices.”

“What do you mean?” Callum asked as Rayla unlocked her phone to show them the X-ray. Zym wiggled his way laying on Callums chest.

“They had to cut you open and replace the bone with a new one, it’s a magical metal rod that’ll grow onto your knee and ankle and reconnect with all the joints, tissues and what not.” She zoomed in on the picture, “In time you’ll be able to walk again, but when you got your foot literally turned backwards it damage your nerves, they said you won't be able to feel anything on the outside of your foot or leg forever.”

Just to be sure, Thorin slowly moves his finger over to Callum’s pinky toe, which was barely visible from the bandage, and gave it wiggle. Rayla couldn’t help but laugh at cousin’s stupid curiosity.

However, to Callum’s scary realization, he didn't feel a thing. Both Rayla and Thorin noticed Callum’s expression, Thorin gave his other toes a wiggle, but Callum couldn’t feel Thorin moving any of them. Callum could only feel his big toe.

“Good as new” Callum thought to himself, sinking into his bed.

XXX

It was late afternoon when the doctor allowed the high schoolers to leave. He left them with pain meds and antibiotics for Callum since he still had some bacteria to purge, he would come back in a month to check up on his leg. 

Rayla was walking Callum in his wheelchair with Zym walking by his side and Thorin lead the three “rascals” to his car. It took awhile for them to get settled, because Rayla threw just about everything thorin had into his trunk saying how they needed to make room for Callum’s sake, even though it only had Thorin’s book bag and his car was big enough to fit all of them.

Rayla gently put Callum in the front seat and shuts his door, she looked up to see Thorin resting his elbow on the hood of his car, giving her a smug smirk.

“What?” She asks

“So you two finally a thing now?” Thorin raises his eyebrows a couple times, smirking more devilishly.

Her face went hot and her breathing stopped, and she immediately punched Thorin in the nuts.

He whimpers in pain, almost falling flat on his face. “FUCKIN HELL WOMEN!!!” He shouts as Rayla hops in the back of his car.

Thorin makes an attempt to shuffle his way into the driver’s seat, holding onto his crotch, making goofy expression through the pain.

Callum and Zym looks over their shoulder, “What did you-“

“He slipped and fell” Rayla blurted out quickly, her face red with embarrassment. Callum didn’t question it any further and tried to get comfortable in his seat.

They managed to make it Callum’s house by nine o’clock, Harrow led them to the guest bedroom downstairs, that way Callum wouldn’t have to travel far to the bathroom or kitchen. Harrow opened the door as Rayla walked Callum into the room. Thorin helped her put Callum on the bed.

After everyone had settled down, Harrow left to answer a call from the living room. Thorin left soon after to start the car, taking Zym along with him. Callum and Rayla were alone.

“Sooooo,” Callum said trying to break the awkward silence , giving way to a blush, “y-you staying around for long or?”

Rayla sighs. “Sadly I can’t, apparently our school is dumber than Soren and decided to put a teacher work day a day before the weekend.” She scoffs. “Not to mention we have practice tomorrow, and I have to meet with my personal trainer on the weekends.”

“So you won't be able to hangout then, ok I understand. I’ll just be laying here then.” His mien sagged, and he turned his head over.

Rayla exhales. “Hey dummy.” her voice gentle and soft, she turns his head and kisses his cheek. “Don’t worry bout a ‘ting, I’ll be visiting a lot more often than you think.” She gave him a wink.

Callum rubbed the side of his cheek, completely baffled, he tried to find something to say but he couldn’t find the words.

Rayla chuckled and gave him a hug, “I’ll text or FaceTime you later, for now get some rest.” She walked out of the house, her face turned red as she screamed into her hoodie. “I’ll be visiting more often?!’ Why did I wink at him?! WHY DID I KISS HIM LIKE THAT?! AUGH THE POOR LAD’S FACE!”

She hopped in the car, Thorin completely shook, from what he saw a few seconds ago, but didn’t dare to ask.

“Not a feckin’ word from yer arse!” Rayla snapped at him, her face bright red like a moon berry juice.


	9. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “C-Callum?” Rayla spoke, her voice gentle and soft, this was new to Callum. “Do...do you...umm” she fumbles the words around. Callum patiently waited for her to speak, She took a deep breath.

Saturday finally came around, even though it had felt like years, Rayla was excited to finally see Callum. They had been texting and FaceTiming each other just like she had said they would. But, she yearned to be beside him, talk to him face to face. She was ready to finally confess to Callum how she felt to him, her heart raced by the seconds. Runaan had told her to act normal or and be herself, which was the same thing Tinker had told her weeks ago. ‘Easy for them to say!” Rayla thought to herself, but she still wondered if Runaan or Tinker had been in a similar situation like she and Callum. She looked at her texts, it showed Callum read her text but he hadn’t responded yet.

Callum was laying in bed, soaked with sweat, his fist’s clamping down hard on the fabric of the blanket, his forearms, biceps and temple were swarmed with vine-like veins. His leg felt like it was hanging over a campfire while his blood might as well have felt like it had been replaced with lava. The pain pulsated from his foot to his knee, he bit down harder onto his wet rag while groaning louder.

Ever since they left the hospital Callum had been experiencing pulsating pain in his leg. It began the first night when he came home and each wave lasted for 30 minutes, each worse than the last. His dad tried to give him pain medicine but it only delayed his inevitable suffering, the doctors told them there was nothing that could be done about it since it was apart of the healing process. He would sleep through the whole experience but it was too excrustnating to even take a nap. He would call out to anyone right now but he was all alone; Ezran and their dad were at basketball practice, Rayla was probably with her trainer, Soren and Thorin were at a college meet n’ greet for future athletes, and Claudia was off visiting her dad in prison. He was alone.

“RRRAAAGH!!!” Callum finally let out a small scream as he reared his head back. As if on cue, the pain slowly subsided as the medicine began to take effect. Callum heard the sound of a door knob furiously jiggling and turning, the front door violently open and quickly slammed shut. Quick and light footstep echoes down the halls until his door swung open with a sudden kick.

“WHAT IS IT, WHAT HAPPENED?!” Rayla burst into his bedroom, her face firm yet frightened.

Callum forgot that Rayla visited so often Harrow had given her a spare key, she was practically family already. He winced in agony, “I-It’s my leg.” He tried to sit up but he didn't want to bother his leg again. 

Rayla quickly hurried her way to his side, she threw her bags to the wall and stood next to Callum. Like a soldier, she waited for whatever he needed from her. She examines his twitching, throbbing leg. “Do...Do we need to do anything? Give you meds? Or-or-or-?”

“Calm down Rayla, I’m fine”, he lied, “I already took pain meds earlier. I've just been having these short aches every now and then.”

“Short aches?! Are you serious?! Callum I just heard you scream from outside the house!” She was on the verge of tears.

“There’s nothing we can do about it Ray-!“ Callum groaned, gritting his teeth, “The...the doctors told us it's apart of the healing process, it may last for another week but after that I should be FINE!” He felt his leg twitch as another wave begins it's next assault. “FUCK!!!” Callum shouted and he goes back to clenching the blankets, angry tears fell out of the corner of his eye.

Out of instinct Rayla grabbed onto Callum’s hand, hoping to at least comfort him. To her surprise he had a very strong death grip, strangeling the life out of her hand, she felt like he was cutting off circulation but she didn't care. With every second that passed by, her heart broke into little pieces. Her legs began to shake, her vision started to blur as she succumbed to tears, her shoulders tense up, her mind begged and pleaded to make it stop.

Five minutes of pain, suffering, and crying went by before Callum was finally able to relax. He was soaked with sweat and Rayla made an attempt to clean his face with the rag laying on the bed. 

“Callum be honest, when did this start?” Rayla attempted to talk through her sobbing.

Callum was silent for a moment, he didn’t want to tell her the truth, but he told her anyways. “The night you and Thorin brought me home.”

“You-You’ve been sittin’ here, all week, like this?! And you didn’t tell me!?!?” Rayla hands slapped down on the bed, her chin quivering. Her eyes were now puffy red.

“I couldn’t afford having you worry all week about me. I didn’t want to lay here all week knowing that I was making you paranoid. I-I’m sorry I didn’t tell you this earlier Rayla. You‘re my bestie...and I don’t want to see you in worse mental condition than me.” Callum breath hitched in his throat, wiping his eyes from the tears.

Rayla let out an annoyed sigh. She was furious Callum didn’t say a word about his condition, not even giving the slightest hint of being in any sort of pain even when they FaceTimed. But he was right, if he had told her about his current condition, she would have been up all night thinking of how he can with stand this Hell of his, knowing there was absolutely nothing that could be done except wait it out.

Rayla calmed down. “Well…I...I can only hope this nightmare will end for you.” She wiped her tears off of Callums blanket.

“S’cuse you, but this is my favorite blanket, it’s already drenched with my sweat and tears” Callum sassed her, trying to lighten the mood.

“Oh hush, you’ll live.” She gave way to a small smile. A moment goes by, “Is...is it ok if I… lay with you.”

Callum’s cheeks instantly turned pink. He hesitated, but he was so sick and tired of being alone. He missed being around other people, he missed being around Rayla, he missed HER in general, the whole week he thought about nothing but her. 

He patted the other side of his bed, offering her to lay next to him. “Actually I have a better idea.” Rayla said softly.

She made Callum sit up for a moment as she laid behind him, spreading her legs and slowly heaving him into her embrace, she was extra cautious not to disturbed his leg. Once he had gotten settled, Rayla wrapped her arms around his stomach and rested her chin on his head. 

“Comfy?” Rayla asked

“Surprisingly…yeah...you’re WAY softer then this bed. Though it might be because I’ve literally been laying in one spot for the whole week. Only to move to go to the bathroom.”

Rayla laughed. “I am happy to be your personal mattress my crippled prince.”

“Gods that’s just terrible Rayla” Callum let out a slight chuckle.

“I know. I’m just the worst. So...what now?” 

Callum reached for the remote and turned on Netflix, and typed in the search bar “Lord of the Rings”.

“I like the way you think.” Rayla smirks

Hours passed by as the two binge watched all three of the movies. Towards the end of the movie, Rayla teared up and Callum just lets out a sigh. “Such a great trilogy, the action, story, everything. Not to mention it makes me wish I was an elf.” He said as he nestled in Rayla’s lap.

Rayla giggled. “Well I do have a slight problem with this movie’s take on elves.”

“And what’s that?” Callum looked up at her

“It's nothing really major but, the whole idea that elves are immortal is false, we actually don’t live that long, I’m sure you probably already knew that but it was something that always bothered me. Humans thinking we are acrobatic, fancy speaking, everlasting elves. We hardly live about ten or twenty years longer than humans.”

“I mean can you blame us?” Callum said curiously, “The guy who wrote the books was alive around the time elves and humans still didn't get along very well, but he had a lot of respect to the elves. Plus you ARE a very acrobatic, back flipping, fancy speaking elf.”

“But-“ Rayla paused to rethink what he said and goes through her memory in her life, “tch...point taken.” She pouted 

Callum chuckled as he lay more comfortably in Rayla’s embrace. They both sat in silence as the credits go by.

“C-Callum?” Rayla spoke, her voice gentle and soft, this was new to Callum. “Do...do you...umm” she fumbles the words around. Callum patiently waited for her to speak, She took a deep breath. 

“We have been friends for a long time now; not one day has gone by without me thinking of you. And when I do think of you, the biggest smile comes across my face. The day I heard we went to the same school again, I was so happy to know you were there. And when you broke your leg that night, nothing was more important than to cradle you in my arms like I am now, comforting you, telling you it’ll be ok. I even called out to you…”

Rayla face went red, finding new words, Callum still lay there silent, gazing at her.

“I-I...feel so lucky to have met you Callum, and there’s nobody I would rather have...than you. I’ve had these feelings for you for a long time, I only hope that...y-you feel the same for me?”

They both sat in silence, Rayla immediately wanted to throw herself from the top of a roof. However, she felt something moved across her forearm and then to her hand. Callum fingers interlock with hers and he begins to rub her fingers with his thumb.

He looked up at her, his summer green eyes meeting her lavender pink. Both their faces slowly heated up, their cheeks slowly turned into a faint red. He reached up for her face, brushing her bangs out of her face, his fingers slide to her pointy ear giving it a gentle rub. She closed her eyes, feeling him massage her ear with care, she felt them sliding to her cheek; his tender, rough yet smooth hand settling in place.

Rayla felt Callum’s hand slowly move down and she moved with him, she opened her eyes, the tips of their noses were touching. Finally their lips pecked one another, then they inched closer as they fully embrace for a long kiss. Whatever anxiety they were feeling faded away completely. Both linger on the moment between each other. Minutes passed by and their lips finally parted, both their eyes still closed, their foreheads pressed together.

“Does that answer your question?” Callum said with his dorky expression. 

Rayla giggled, “That’s cheating. I’m the one who’s supposed to steal the first kiss.” She complained.

They both laugh, Callum felt his leg vibrate but it wasn't painful, he didn’t let it ruin this moment with Rayla. He felt her slow soothing breathing, he wanted to enjoy the beautiful moment they both were now finally sharing, the girl he was best friends with since they were little. Now, he finally got the chance to express how he felt for her. It brought him warm comfort that Rayla felt the same for him the whole time. 

They both enjoy each other’s embrace until they were interrupted, by a high pitch squeal.

“WELL IT'S ABOUT FREAKING TIME!!!” Ezran shouted as the lights turned on. 

Both Rayla and Callum jumped out of their skin. “WHAT THE F-“

“That better end up being ‘fudge’ mister, otherwise I’m going to make you attend practice with that leg of yours.” Harrow sarcastically interrupted Callum.

Callum just laid still, he hoped he didn't stir his leg too much, thankfully he didn’t, both him and Rayla breathed a sigh of relief as they glared at Ezran who quickly shut his mouth. Harrow chuckled and walked over to Callum with his new pain meds and set it on the nightstand beside him, Ezran scurried his way on the bed and placed two bags of “Freddy’s Takeout” next to Rayla and Callum.

“You’re welcome to spend the night if you want Rayla, since I trust you two will ‘behave’. And thank you for keeping him company, I hope he didn't cause too much trouble.”

“N-no sir.” Rayla stutter, her face soaked red which made her coach laugh more.

“Ha ha, Well, we’ll leave you two love birds be. Oh and Rayla don't forget, next Friday Finals!” Harrow said with a bit of excitement in his voice. “Callum if you’re feeling better by then we’ll happily take you on the sidelines to watch, everyone misses ya.”

With that, Harrow closed the door behind him and Ez. Rayla and Callum relaxed.

“Well that killed the mood…” Callum said slumping down in Rayla’s lap, she only chuckled and kissed the top of his head.

“Bah, don't worry about them. Lets just enjoy this greasy take out...if your stomach has finally woken from that coma by now.” She reaches over for the bags. Rayla hands Callum his, after taking one bite of his burger he nearly inhales it as well as the rest of his food.

Rayla softly giggled. “Piggy.”


	10. Footloose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Just this once Rayla. Please, I want to make it up to you. You’ve done so much for me the past days and I want to return the favor. Please, we’ll only dance for five minutes.”

It was three days after Callum and Rayla had their first kiss and started their relationship. Ezran took pleasure in calling them Rayllum. Rayla thought it was cute, Callum on the other hand found it annoying pretty quickly. For the past few days Rayla had been helping Callum learn how to walk again. The doctors told him after a week he needed to be walking around at least twice a day so he wouldn’t lose feeling in his nerve system. Little did he know it was going to be much easier said than done.

“Come on, you got this Callum! No, no, nooo. No cheating, keep one hand on me.” Rayla encouraged her new boyfriend. This was his second lap in the hallway.

Callum tried to focus all his weight on both his feet, his legs wobbled and trembled with each step. He was more or less dragging his cripple limp foot down the hallway. Each step he took only irritated his leg and he nearly fell more than once, but Rayla caught him every time.

“How far are we?” Callum hissed through his teeth.

“Halfway there on the way back now. You’re doing really good Callum! Just a few more and- CAL-!!!” Rayla was cut short as Callum fell down on the hardwood floor with a thud. She was too late to catch him this time.

Callum managed to successfully land on his left thigh, but his tender leg slammed into the wall and a rush of hot knives stabbed him repeatedly. He sat on the cold floor for a few moments letting the pain subside on its own before getting back up as Rayla held his hand.

“Ok, I think we’re done for today. Here get on my back.” Rayla assisted, Callum hesitated at first, but at this point he would gladly be ‘piggy backed’ instead of taking another step to the guest bedroom.

He climbed on her back as they make their way to the room. She gently placed Callum on the bed as she put a couple of pillows under Callum’s leg and topped it off with an ice pack. Rayla crawled into bed and snuggled beside Callum. Callum rest his arm around her shoulders while she traded her head on his chest.

Rayla exhaled slowly, “Well, at least you fell only once today, so that's progress. Don't kill me for this but uh...how’s the leg?”

“Just dandy.” Callum replied sarcastically, though it came out like he sounded offended. “I wish they had amputated my leg so I won’t have to deal with this pain.”

Callum noticed Rayla mein sagged, but she relaxed. However she wore a gloomy expression on her face. “Callum, that would just make it WAY worse for you.”

“What do you mean?” Callum was curious but very confused why Rayla said it would make his condition ‘worse’.

“Take Runaan for example; He lost his left arm years ago, but he’s still experiencing bad aches at the stump of his arm. He has to keep it medically treated from any vascular disease, diabetes and not to mention cardiac condition.” Rayla paused as she looked at the swollen plump of a leg.

Callum’s mind swirled around Rayla’s warning. He hadn’t thought about the long term effects if he were to lose the leg. Sure, he would get a cool illusion prosthetic, but was it worth having to suffer worse than he was now.

He breathed a deep and heavy sigh. “I’m sorry, I-I didn't mean to say that.”

Rayla kissed his cheek and hugged him, “No worries dummy. I would be thinking the same thin’ if I were in your situation, but think of it like this.” She hopped out of bed to grab Callum’s medicine. “This is only for a few months, it’ll definitely be EXCRUCIATING to deal with, but I know you will be able to pull through.”

Rayla handed Callum his meds and he took them gingerly. “Thorin told me you got into a fight this week.” Rayla placed a hand on her hip as Callum made a loud GULP. “First: what were you doing outside instead of laying in here and recovering? Second: What was it about this time?”

“This time.” Callum thought. That would normally be a question for Rayla, since he had only been in one fight and that was his sophomore year in gym class. Racism against elves was still occurring but not as ongoing like other schools. He stood up for an elf in gym and got into a fight but lost until the coaches were able to break it up.

“I-I was only outside because I needed fresh air.” Callum replied. “Got sick and tired of being held up in here and I wanted to move around. So I uh...made a quick stroll in my wheelchair to the park and noticed uh...” He laughed awkwardly, “couple of football players from Del-Bar picking on Sheeva.” Callum could feel Rayla furious eyes piercing at his soul.

“Tr-Tru-Trust me I thought about minding my own business but I couldn’t just let her be pushed around. So I walked, well more like wheeled my way to them and told them to back off.” In the corner of his eye, Rayla crossed her arms. “Uh...An-Andrew, number 21, kicked me out of my wheelchair, I did my best to stand up and they were about to throw hands at me, but thankfully a few other guys from our school were at the park and helped me up. Since we outnumbered Andrew and his lackeys, they walked away.”

Rayla pinched hard on the bridge of her nose and lets out an irritated exhale. “You stupid, dumb human. You’re lucky that you are cripple.” She pointed a finger at Callum as he started to sweat bullets. “Tch, of course it would be Andrew you would run into, the most racist human to ever exist. He’s the absolute worse out of everyone at that school.” She tossed the pills lazily near a bean bag chair.

“I can’t wait to beat his pathetic ass come Friday.” Rayla flopped down next to Callum but gave him a quick jab in the arm. “I won’t get on ya for standing up for Sheeva, but for the sake of your condition at least call for someone instead. Who knows what Andrew would’ve done to you.”

Rayla’s mind jumped to conclusion, Callum could normally stand his own against Andrew and his minions, but now Callum was hurt, Andrew could’ve done a lot of un-imaginable thing to his leg just because he was standing up for an elf or half breed. Callum began to stroke her horn, she shuttered at the sudden gentle touch but she enjoyed the comfort.

“I’m sorry, I promise I won't do that ever again.” He spoke softly.

“You better.” She thought to herself.

XXX

Hours passed by as Callum feels a bulge in his pocket after he adjusted himself in the bed. Curious, he took out two slips of paper, Rayla moved her head to see what he had and both of their faces lit up pink. It was the Homecoming tickets Callum bought some time ago. He chuckled at the uncomfortable silence. 

“I uh…heh...forgot I purchased these.” Callum handed Ralya her crumbled up ticket. “I was going to ask you as my date after the game, but we can see how that went.” He wiggles his toe. “I um. I was going to confess my feelings to you that night, but I guess this worked out better.”

Rayla snorted. “In a way kinda, it just prolonged us from actually being in a relationship for a few days. Though, I would’ve loved to dance with You”

As they looked at the dirty worn out papers, a plan formed in Callums head. His hands dug for his phone and he connects to the Bluetooth on TV. 

“Say no more.” Callum said as he tries to find an appropriate music.

“Wait, wait, Callum what about your leg?!” Rayla tried to slow him down.

“Just this once Rayla. Please, I want to make it up to you. You’ve done so much for me the past days and I want to return the favor. Please, we’ll only dance for five minutes.”

Rayla hesitates to answer, his safety is more important than a ridiculous dance she thought. But she obliged anyways. “Fine. BUT for only two minutes then your ass is going back to bed!”

“Deal.” He kissed her cheek and slowly makes their way to an opening in the room.

Callum waddled in front of Rayla, as the TV plays a lovely slow chime. 

“Callum.”

“Hm?”

“I-I don’t know how to dance.” Rayla placed a hand behind her neck

Callum chuckles. “Me neither, guess it’s a learning curve for both us then? But I remember seeing my mom and step-dad dance before. So maybe I can try and pick up a thing or two from them.” He shrugged.

“Ok” Rayla said. “How, uh, how should we start?”

He took one of her hands and guided it to his shoulder, taking her other hand while placing his free hand at her waist. Feeling a new surge of confidence he drew her in closer, their chest nearly touching. “And I believe we just, sway.” Callum eased her into it. 

Callum was doing his best to suck up the itching pain in his foot and leg, it felt like Rayla was doing more of the leading instead of him since he still had no feelings in his foot beside his toe.

Rayla bit her lip swaying along with him, she didn't want to step on his bad foot nor do anything that would brother his leg. Once she got the hang of it, a small smile lit up her face as her and Callum inched closer, resting their foreheads against one another. Only to break away with Callum spinning her around a couple of times. Then they went back to slow dancing. 

They continue this for ten minutes, longer then what Rayla demanded, but they didn’t pay attention to time at all. They were having a great time and that is all that mattered to them, going from a slow motion sway, trading quick kisses, even taking turns spinning each other. Callum decided to add a little more risk and dipped Rayla to his left, he stops her midway instead all the way down so he could hoist her back up without bothering his swollen leg. Rayla immediately wanted to slap him for pulling that stunt however her expression was enough to send a message and they went back to swaying. 

Callum made a dorky smile, catching Rayla’s curiosity.

“What’s on your mind dummy?” She said finally.

“I...I used to dream about this. You, me, dancing.” He laughed softly. “I-I even drew pictures of us too, whenever I wasn’t studying, I was basically fantasizing our whole date night…um.”

Rayla raised an eyebrow in puzzlement.

“I-I’m sorry. I don't mean to make this awkward, much less ruin a dance.” His eyes dropped to the floor. Rayla cupped her hands on his cheek.

“You didn't ruin it. I promise.” She gives him a passionate kiss. “It's actually cute. I’m just glad I wasn’t the only one dreaming about this dance as well. Heck, I’m curious to see what kind of dress you’ve been drawing me in!”

“Haha, well, I hope to meet your style then.”

Raylan gave him a warm, soft smile “If you asked me out that night I would’ve accepted in a heartbeat. It would have been perfect just to be closer to you and tell you how I truly feel about you too. Nothing would matter to me other than you. I’m extremely lucky you’re apart of my life Callum.” Rayla buried her face between his scarf and shoulder. “You’re just perfect to me...you dumb human.”

Callum gives way to a tiny smirk, “And I’m blessed to be with the best elf I could ever meet in Xadia.”

They enjoyed each other’s warm, loving embrace. Swaying in sync with the music. The thousand of burning needles started to become too unbearable for Callum and they both agreed on laying back in bed. 

XXX

Sometime later, Rayla’s phone vibrated on the bed, she unlocked it to see a text from her cousin telling her he was outside waiting.

“Alright, I have to go, ‘eel goo’ is here.” She begins to move but Callum’s arms were wrapped tightly around her waist, pinning her down. “That means you have to let me go clingy human.”

Callum snorted, his eyes fluttered open a bit from his nap but he shuts them tight shortly after. “Nooo! I don't want my moon to leave me! This moon is mine in the name of Callum space program. I demand you stay.” He mumbled as he scooched closer to her.

Rayla chuckled but grumble as she wrestled herself free. Callum was unhappy with the outcome and snatches a pillow Rayla was laying on. “I’ll just take what’s left of you then.” He continues to mumble to himself.

“Wha-hey! That’s my pillow!” Rayla complaints.

Callum pretended not to hear her and continued to slumber. Rayla just sighs and gathered the rest of her belongings, except her pillow. She glances at Callum’s peaceful body. She walked over, leans down, and kisses his lips. Callum kissed her back, he took his time kissing Rayla. Soaking in the moment to feel her soft, gentle tender lips caressing his. Her lips were as soft as Zym’s mane, he wanted this moment to linger on forever. Until they finally parted.

“See you Friday. Love you.” Rayla whispers, before stepping out she heard Callum moving. 

“I love you too...to the moon and back.” He replied.

Rayla stops under the doorway, her cheeks flushed red as she drew the biggest smile on her face, her heart nearly explodes out of her chest. She makes her way outside and hops in the muscle car.

Thorin’s smiled at her, not to be a jerk like he did at the hospital this time. Showing off his gentle giant side, he was genuinely happy to see his cousin lit up with joy. “You two had fun?”

Rayla looks up at the massive skywing and smiled back at him “Yeah. Yeah we did.” She replied, her cheeks blush reliving the image of her and callum dancing to their loving embrace. Thorin starts his car and they drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for supporting and reading this far ahead! I already have chpt 11 done but I don’t know if this is a good stopping point to end the series or if I should continue. Just keep an eye out later on today!


	11. Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Callum breathes in slowly, his heart heavy. “Hey mom.-“

Late Thursday afternoon, Callum sat in his wheelchair while Ezra went to lie down on the cool grass with Bait fast asleep on his tummy. Callum comes to stop in front of tombstone.

Callum breathes in slowly, his heart heavy. “Hey mom. It’s been a while. Me and Ezran are here this time.” He starts to sketch in his notebook.

“Callum broke his leg in football, the one thing you feared would happen, happened.” Ezran army crawled his way next to Callum, dragging Bait behind

Callum chuckled. “But it was an accident.” He corrected his little brother, “D’Leh, the elf who broke my leg was seriously upset and begged for forgiveness and I did.” 

He went back to scribbling while Ezran cradle his glow toad.

They spend the next thirty minutes in silence.

“We have Championship Finals tomorrow, we’ve been undefeated so far. Harrow has offers to coach for college so he’s going to wait until I graduate next year.” Callum starts to laugh. “You’ve definitely made an impact on his life, he’s more carefree with us, well maybe me. Ezran has become a trouble maker.”

“AM NOT!” Ezran defended himself. “Should I tell her you nearly threw an ‘F bomb’ few days ago at dad.” He pouted.

“I am an innocent angel.” Callum placed a hand over his chest in a sassy manner.

“Oh bull droppings.” Ezran rolled his eyes. “Tell her the big reason why we came.” He rolled his wrist in little circles.

The corner of Callum’s lip twitch to a small smile. “I’m not sure if you remember, but Rayla, the little Moonshadow Elf from Moonstone Elementary. Her and I are finally dating. I still remember you and Harrow would tease at us because we hung out all the time. So I guess you both were right all along.” He chuckled under his breath.

“I really think you would’ve liked her mom, I can only imagine you telling Rayla very embarrassing secrets not even Ez knows. You’re trips around Xadia, rescuing and saving as much people as you could...” Dead silence fell upon the boys, only the sound of Callum’s pencil scribbling across the rough papers . “...I think Rayla would have liked ya too…”

A drop of tear drips off of Callum’s chin and onto his notebook. He rips the page out and placed it on the tombstone, using a strip of tape to hold in place. On it, was a detailed sketched of their mother hugging Rayla, welcoming her to the family.

Callum exhales deeply. “We love you mom, and...we miss you.”

“Goodbye mom.” Ezran’s cheek were wet with tears, Callum hugged his brother and they leave the graveyard.


End file.
